The Vampire in the Planet of the Apes
by Rocheleh
Summary: Abby watched as humanity fell and simians rose to power. She becomes trapped just as the humans are. What will become of her? AU
1. Capture

Abby rested in the trees, watching some primitive humans graze on the fields belonging to the apes. The breeze shook the leaves a little as she gazed, her bare feet gripping to the branch, her fangs exposed. She was hungry.

It had been almost 2,000 years since she saw her lover, Owen. He died some time in the early twenty first century due to cancer and since then, she's learned to survive without a handler. She watched the humans take advantage of the apes, who eventually rebelled and developed their own civilization. They took less time to get to where they are now then humans did when they first weeded out the Neanderthals. The primitives looked quite pitiful, incapable of speech and always hunted down by the apes. At least she had a good reason to hunt: survival.

The fact that she could now stay in the daylight amazed her. She came across some mutant humans in the desert that was once New York and snuck in, despite their telepathic powers. She hunted them and drank their blood, containing mutant DNA. It was then when she gained the ability to survive in the sunlight and digest some human food, if taken in small amounts and her diet remained largely blood. She enjoyed feeling the warmth again and her eyes retrained themselves to work both day and night. One human made his way under her branch and she leaped down, wrapping her legs around his neck. He tried to fight her off, but she was much too strong. Sure, the mutant DNA she once drank downplayed her strength and speed, but she was still pretty strong. She finally killed him and sank her teeth into his jugular vein, drinking as much as possible. Abby couldn't help herself. Her last meal was three days ago.

She finally bled him dry and tried to find a place to dispose of his body. Since she _could_ digest meat now, she decided to eat whatever was inside him so she could last longer without a meal. Despite being a predator, killing a human still gave her a bit of guilt. It took her no longer than fifteen minutes to devour everything except for the bones. Her mouth was still caked in blood as she sat by the dead man. The crunching of leaves reminded her to hide again and she leaped from branch to branch. A hunt by the apes would take place soon.

She watched carefully as the gorillas blew a horn and chased after the sorry humans, who were running for their lives. It all seemed wrong, but then again, she was no angel. There were gunshots, their echoes lasting for a short while and dead bodies being collected as trophies. _Damn apes, they don't put those bodies to good use._ She sneaked around, following them until she hovered just above one of the cages. A gorilla held out a camera.

"Smile," he said and they complied. He took a picture of them and laughed. It was all in a day's work for them.

Abby hadn't noticed the gun pointed at her when bullets made their way into her throat and limbs. The throat injury cost her some blood and she soon realized, her voice. She fell to the ground as the gorillas picked her up and threw her in a cage with straw covering the bottom. She looked around and saw the primitive humans staring at her pale, limp figure. She hadn't felt this much pain in over two thousand years.


	2. Dr Zira

Chapter 2

Abby woke up in a dirty lab, strapped down next to a primitive boy who looked a few years older than her. Well, not actually years older than her, but a few years older than she looked. She felt her strength diminishing due to the lack of blood when she felt a pinprick in her arm. _A blood transfer_. She felt as if she hadn't eaten in a few days. She realized she had been unconscious for the two-day ride.

"Dr. Maximus?" a female voice said.

Abby turned her head just enough to see a chimpanzee behind the barred door that led to the rest of the compound. She seemed benevolent enough and Dr. Maximus unlocked the door, letting the female chimp in.

"Hello, Dr. Zira," he greeted, "You wanted to see a new human?"

"I heard a strange looking girl came into this compound."

"Well here she is. The beast lost a high amount of blood so we're giving her a transfusion," Dr. Maximus explained, "Have you spoken to Dr. Zauis about me?"

"He wouldn't listen. Animal psychologists lack authority. Besides, he always looks down at us chimps, you know that!"

"Then how come he listened to you when you requested storage and supplies?" Dr. Maximus challenged.

"Because there's value in what we do here. Just imagine the benefits of our studies."

Dr. Maximus shrugged it off, finishing up the blood transfusion. He called a gorilla named Julius in to take the boy to the zoo and Abby to a cage until her throat healed. She was unstrapped and restrained with a leash until she was brought to the cage, door locked. _Well, this is demeaning!_

Abby scowled when the gorilla sprayed each cage with water. She kicked the hay from beneath her feet and gripped the bars, staring at every human. They all seemed afraid of her, with good reason. She tried to contain herself, but she didn't know how long she could do that when she was so hungry. Dr. Zira stood in front of the cages to her left.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully to the primitives, "Want some sugar, old-timer? Come on, _speak!"_

They simply stuck their hands out in a clumsy fashion, their mouths eager to taste sweetness. Dr. Zira placed one cube in one primitive's hand, who gulped down the sugar and silently begged for more.

"Dr. Zira, you can get hurt for doing that!" Julius warned.

"Relax, Julius, this one's perfectly tame."

"Yeah, until you open their cages and they rip a chunk with their teeth," he replied sarcastically.

Dr. Zira stood in front of Abby, smiling at her lack of primitive mannerisms. She stood quietly, staring back at the kind-hearted chimpanzee. Dr. Zira smiled, hoping Abby would smile back.

"Hello, Bright One!" she greeted her in the same way she greeted the primitive.

"My name is Abby, oww!" Abby mouthed, for she forgot that she lost her voice.

She rubbed her bandaged neck as Dr. Zira wrote something on her notepad. Julius saw what she wrote and stared back at Abby with a mocking grin.

"Don't be ridiculous, Zira, humans can't speak. You know what they say, 'human see, human do'."

"And humans are trying talk?" she questioned, "Bright One seems more intelligent."

"All because she's holding a straight face? Don't get your hopes up. You'll be the laughing stock of the Academy."

Julius left to take care of some of the primitives while Dr. Zira gazed back at Abby, who frowned at her and crouched in a corner.

_This was going to be a long day._


	3. New Things and New Names

Chapter 3

Abby paced around the cage for the next few days, peeved about losing her voice and her freedom. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair, watching as the humans were given fruit to eat. The gorilla tossed her a mango slice and she sniffed it, wondering if her stomach could digest it. She picked it up, wiping off the dirt and taking a bite.

Her stomach felt queasy and she bent over, having the feeling that she would barf. A bit of bile came from her mouth and spread out on the floor, giving her throat some pain. She rolled over, rubbing her stomach, trying to sooth the pain accompanying hunger. She started to wonder if she could drink her own blood and stared at her wrist with temptation. _I'm so hungry._

She bit her own wrist, sucking a little bit of blood out. _It's not the same. _She stopped drinking, realizing that her hunger only grew. The only time she felt this starving was when her handler back in 1983 was hospitalized and she starved herself until she couldn't take it anymore. This hunger was much worse.

A woman shook the bars in the cage next to hers and outstretched her arms, handing her a fruit slice. Abby paid attention to the way her jugular vein pulsed, fantasizing with pleasure. She approached the woman with the fruit with a beguiling smile before grabbing her arm and using one nail to cut the wrist open. The woman struggled, but Abby managed, squeezing out some blood into her hand. She let go off the woman and drank her fill quickly before a gorilla took notice of the quarrel.

"And what do you think you're doing, pathetic human?" Julius asked, spraying the high-pressure hose at her.

_I am not HUMAN!_ She felt the anger pulse through her newly fed veins as the water pushed her back against the wall. Her drink quickly kicked in and some of her strength returned, allowing her to resist the water pressure just a little. She glared at Julius, trying to intimidate him. Of course, being the gorilla he is, he refused to be even the slightest bit frightened at the vampire. A young chimpanzee in a blue garb asked Julius to open the bar door.

"We have to take number 7 to the lab to check on her throat," she said.

"_It's throat, _Dr. Frances," Julius corrected, "That thing is a beast."

Abby hated those words. Even when she was among humans, she was never considered an individual, except by Owen. She missed him so much, even if two thousand years was enough time to grieve. She shed a tear at the thought and quickly wiped it away. _Well, blood, sweat and tears!_

"Can you please send number 7 to the lab?" Dr. Frances asked.

Abby was soon taken out of her cage and restrained. Dr. Frances guided Julius to the surgical table, taking the restraints off the vampire. She didn't have it in her to fight the apes right now, so she waited while Dr. Frances was inspecting her throat.

"Dr. Frances," Dr. Zira greeted with a smile, "How's our patient today?"

"I just unwrapped the bandages and the healing seems a little slower than usual," Dr. Frances replied, "She hasn't been eating much either and the other humans seemed frightened of her."

Dr. Zira shot Abby a sympathetic look and Abby looked at the bandage, her hand feeling the wet blood. Her neck still hurt from the bullet wound and Dr. Frances applied some antiseptic, which stung, and put on a fresh bandage around her neck. Dr. Zira helped Abby slide off the table and guided her back to her cage, watching as Abby crouched in a corner and glaring at the primitives. The one she drank out of sat as far away from her as possible, holding her wrist in fear. The other humans watched her as if she was a predator succumbing to some disease. Dr. Zira took some notes while Abby tried to soothe herself.

"Come here, Bright One," Dr. Zira said, motioning her hand.

Abby got up and approached her cautiously, wondering what she might do. She combed her blonde hair behind her ear and took note of the notepad. She considered taking it from her, but Julius would take it from her and despite having a snack earlier, she was still weak.

"Julius?" she asked the gorilla, "Has she been eating?"

"No. This has been going on since it came here. I don't know how it's still alive."

"She, Julius," Dr. Zira corrected. It was nice to have someone thinking she was an individual.

"How can you say that? That thing is a beast!"

Abby couldn't take those words anymore and shook the bars, growling at him, despite the pain in her throat. She glared into his eyes and scowled as the gorilla scoffed at the barbaric act.

"See? It lashes out for no reason!"

"Something must have provoked her. And stop calling her 'it'!"

Dr. Zira shoved her notepad and pen back in their holders and paced near Abby's cage, trying to think of something Abby wasn't aware of. Another one of her colleagues approached Dr. Zira with a suggestion.

"Remember when we studied the human digestive system, Zira?" he said, "The humans appear to be omnivorous."

"Are you suggesting we try to give her _meat?_" she asked skeptically.

"We _could_ try, Zira," he replied, "Remember, our labs are near the zoo and we do have carnivorous and omnivorous animals there. I could bring some samples from their food storage."

"Oh, alright," Zira finally gave in to the unnamed chimpanzee.

Abby could feel her mouth water at the thought of eating meat. It was the only human food she could digest and although it wasn't as good as what usually made up her diet, it was something. Some time later, the unnamed chimp brought a few samples of raw meat and threw them in Abby's cage. She ate them quickly, a little bit of liquid dripping down her chin and hands. The three apes watched in astonishment, for they never saw a human consume meat. _Well, I'm not human, aren't I?_

The samples were soon gone and the unnamed chimp went to fetch more meat for Abby, who felt her hunger cease. She licked her hands clean of the blood and sat down, a little relaxed. The other humans stared at her with awe. One even licked their lips.

"Dr. Zira, I brought enough to last her for a week," the unnamed chimp informed.

"Thank you, Dr. Willard," she thanked as he left, leaving the samples and returning to some other lab. Dr. Zira took more notes as Abby was fed, devouring as much meat as she could. She had one little piece left and the apes took notice of the primitives clinging to the bars, staring at the little carnivore.

"Very unusual," Dr. Zira started, "Most humans maintain a strictly herbivorous diet."

She hadn't seen Dr. Zira for a week after that ordeal. Her throat healed quite a bit after she had a more substantial diet and she took off the bandage, revealing her wound. Dr. Frances had come in to check on her.

"Julius, bring number 7 to the lab," Dr. Frances said.

Abby was brought to the surgical table, clinging to the removed bandage. Dr. Frances inspected her bullet wound, noticing it was almost completely healed. She seemed astonished by the rated that it healed at and alerted Dr. Zira immediately. She put on some antiseptic while waiting anxiously for the animal psychologist.

"Dr. Zira!" she said, "Look at the wound!"

Abby felt quite tired of being used as a science project. She kicked her legs rhythmically, her hands gripping the edge of the table, and sighed. Dr. Zira was summoned in some other place Abby wasn't aware of while Dr. Frances decided she no longer needed a new bandage. She was sent back to her cage.

She paced around the confinement, wishing she had more room to roam. She dreamt of leaping from tree to tree, observing the habits of any individual. More importantly, she dreamt of her past, when humanity was in power. She wanted to feel warm again the way she did with Owen. Her memory of him never faded with time like her other memories. She wondered if living this long was worth any of this and decided yes, she was too scared to die. _Too scared to die_. What was it like anyway? Was it what the books described, either going to Heaven or Hell? Or was it like a long sleep, your eyes closed in a cold darkness forever?

The sound of footsteps interrupted her sleep. The fact that she could sleep at night still astounded her. Abby kept her eyes closed, wanting to welcome sleep again when she overheard a conversation.

"Julius?" a young chimp asked from behind the bars.

"Yes?"

"Here's an order from Dr. Zauis to bring number seven to the zoo," replied the chimp.

Julius checked the order and brought a key to Abby's cage, a leash hanging over his arm. She was soon leashed at brought out of the cage, the leash handed to the chimp. Frustrated that she was still mute, she struggled a little against the leash. The chimp tugged it just a bit and Abby complied, thinking that she shouldn't cause trouble.

"By the way, Titus," Julius asked, "Why didn't you wait until morning to give me the order?"

"I figured the sooner the better," he shrugged, leaving the compound.

Titus led Abby to a crate that humans were kept in and threw her in, locking the crate door soon after. He told the gorilla leading the horse-pulled crate to the zoo and the gorilla followed promptly, lashing the reins on the horses. The crate jerked a little, causing some of the primitives to jump a bit. They clung to the bars as if getting close to the edge would set them free. Abby noticed some of the primitives staring at her. _Figures, they never saw somebody blonde. _It wasn't a long ride and soon, the door was unlocked, the humans being led to their confinements one by one.

Abby shuffled among them, trying to find her place in the grassy confinement. It was better than the floor being covered in hay and she found a comfortable spot in the corner. A boy about her age approached her semi-cautiously when she started to unwind. She studied the figure and recognized him as the boy that unwillingly donated her his blood.

She smiled at him and he pointed to the crease in his arm and at the same spot in hers, where the needles were during the blood transfusion. _He remembered. _He didn't seem one bit scared of her and for some reason, this brought her quite a bit of comfort. She wouldn't be alone, even if her companion was a primitive.

They were both a bit tired and Abby stretched out, huddled in the corner. The boy lied next to her, wrapping his arm around her chilling frame and closed his eyes. Her arm wrapped itself around his waist as they snuggled in their warmth. It felt a little wrong to treat him as a pet, but she was suddenly compelled to give him a name. Her mind shuffled through her memories, trying to find something suiting for her primitive companion.

_Owen. _


End file.
